Ashes: Ashes to ashes, dust to dust
by Dragon Warrior Prince
Summary: I had no memory. The sword was talking to me. The boy wanted the sword. I could feel this darkness spreading across the land. And the sword Fern talked about. I felt like I know it somehow. I just don't know how. My name is Ashes.
1. Chapter 1

My heart was pounding. I could feel the wind screeming in my ears as the sand came. I couldn't remember who I am or where I am. I could feel the blade in my hand, heavy and yet light. The small orb at the end of the pummel had a swirling fire with lightning in the middle. I could sense an immense power from the blade. The dust finally stopped and all I could see were trees for miles.

"Hey give that back! You have no right to steal such a relic" shouted a boy running towards me.

"I apologize. I didn't steal this sword though. Who are you if I may ask?" I said.

"I am Fern. I am supposed to be the keeper of that sword. If my clan finds out I lost it and didn't get it back they would kill me." Said the boy. His hair was short and orange. He was a small slim boy, probably only 15 years old.

"This is Ashes, Fern." The sword suddenly started saying.

"Ahhh. Who said that?" Fern said falling back in fear.

"It's just me Fern. I am Elorse. One of the swords of Elysian." The sword said.

"Ahhh the sword, it's talking!" He shouted in shock.

"Elorse. If you know who I am, then you know me?" I asked, gazing at the sword as it talked.

"No Ashes. I'm sorry. But there is a town a few miles from here, known as Earlsoboro. Maybe you will find some answers there." Elorse said, his carved symbols lighting up with every word.

"No. Even if you are a fucking talking sword I need to take you back. And as for you theif. Give back the sword or I will take it from you" fern said.

"Ashes did not steal me Fern. She summoned me. And if I came then I must stay with her" Elorse said.

"Fine. But that means I'm coming along. Its bad enough our clan lost Arah to some dope witted boy so long ago. I'm not losing you." Fern said in astonishment.

"Be careful though ashes." Elorse said.

"I figured. I sense a great darkness ahead. And I don't like it either." I said, sheathing Elorse in my back.


	2. Chapter 2

My heart was pounding. I could feel the wind screeming in my ears as the sand came. I couldn't remember who I am or where I am. I could feel the blade in my hand, heavy and yet light. The small orb at the end of the pummel had a swirling fire with lightning in the middle. I could sense an immense power from the blade. The dust finally stopped and all I could see were trees for miles.

"Hey give that back! You have no right to steal such a relic" shouted a boy running towards me.

"I apologize. I didn't steal this sword though. Who are you if I may ask?" I said.

"I am Fern. I am supposed to be the keeper of that sword. If my clan finds out I lost it and didn't get it back they would kill me." Said the boy. His hair was short and orange. He was a small slim boy, probably only 15 years old.

"This is Ashes, Fern." The sword suddenly started saying.

"Ahhh. Who said that?" Fern said falling back in fear.

"It's just me Fern. I am Elorse. One of the swords of Elysian." The sword said.

"Ahhh the sword, it's talking!" He shouted in shock.

"Elorse. If you know who I am, then you know me?" I asked, gazing at the sword as it talked.

"No Ashes. I'm sorry. But there is a town a few miles from here, known as Earlsoboro. Maybe you will find some answers there." Elorse said, his carved symbols lighting up with every word.

"No. Even if you are a fucking talking sword I need to take you back. And as for you theif. Give back the sword or I will take it from you" fern said.

"Ashes did not steal me Fern. She summoned me. And if I came then I must stay with her" Elorse said.

"Fine. But that means I'm coming along. Its bad enough our clan lost Arah to some dope witted boy so long ago. I'm not losing you." Fern said in astonishment.

"Be careful though ashes." Elorse said.

"I figured. I sense a great darkness ahead. And I don't like it either." I said, sheathing Elorse in my back.

I couldn't help but wonder what the sword ment. And it's true that I can tell there is definitely something wrong or amiss here but I'm not sure what. And the story fern mentioned. I know it somehow. A boy named dust appeared near a town called Anaora and saved the people there with the sword of Elysium named Arah. He saved many, but as his journey continued, before the final battle he finally understood. He went inside a house after fighting Guis's guards who all said ' Cassious, but your dead'. He didn't know who they were, he didn't remember. Then he went inside the house and saw the bed upstairs and remembered. He had gone to tell his sister good bye. Then as he took his hat off his sister said 'Dust what are you doing here' but then she saw his eyes. The eyes of her brother Jin. The elder of the moonbloods explained that Dust was more known as Sen-mithrarin. The moonbloods needed a savior. Someone who was an excellent warrior but also had a pure heart. Cassious had killed Jins parents. He left that night for vengeance. Cassious did not want to kill a child and they both died. One to protect his family, the other because of his pride. Together as two souls they became Dust. The feeling of Jin and the skill of Cassious, he was what they needed to defeat general Guis. In the end, when Guis was about to die, Dust lost his hood. Guis had thought it was his old friend Cassious, and Dust had Cassious's face, but not his eyes. Guis told Dust to cherish the world he had tried so hard to take over and let go of Dust's grip to try and save him. Fidget had come back for Dust but he told her the life essence called to him and he couldn't deny it. In the end he died. But he never truly died.

"How do you know Ahrah's story child?" Elorse asked after a while.

"You can read my thoughts? And I don't know" I responded immediately.

"If you will remember Elorse, the bond of the summoner and the sword is so strong they know what the other doesn't block out from them." Fern said.

"I didn't know that. Let us continue" Elorse said.

As we continued I couldn't help but get the feeling Elorse was keeping something from me. Something that he knows about me. But I figured that he would explain in time. It's always how it is. We came to the town Elorse spoke of. There wasn't many people there. I asked one of them if they could tell me who was in charge and he told me to go farther north. After a while I met a young man in a tank top and a torn pair of shorts.

"Hello there" he said.

"Hello. I'm Ashes" I said.

"My name is Falon. It's nice to meet you. Are you the one who saved the village?" He asked. We had run into some trouble ahead of us before the village. Some very aggressive wolves had attacked the farmers there, but not the live stock. It was strange.

"Yes. Do you know how the man was doing? He was pretty injured."I asked.

"Hes fine. Just a broken leg is all" he said.

"Well I best be going. Thank you" I said.

"Thank you for saving them" he shouted as I left. After there was a ways between us and him Fern started talking.

"What is his problem? He should be grateful" he said.

"I could have left them to die that ungrateful-"

"Ashes what's gotten into you" Elorse said.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me"I said, sounding like I hadn't even been as angry as I had sounded a moment before.

"Just don't let it happen again"Fern said covering his mouth in shock.

Eventually I met a man in silk robes. "Ho there friend. I understand you saved our farmers. I thank you. Might I know your name?" He asked politely.

"I am Ashes sir. This is Fern. And what is with that boy, Felon, i think. He seemed distressed by my presence?" I asked.

"Hes a troubled lad. He has had some problems in the last year. But if you wish for details you will have to ask him. " He said. "Now you've done so much already but, can I ask you a favor? Our guards aren't very skilled and we have lost many to the wolves. They have surrounded us and grown quite quickly in number in the last month" he said.

"Ser, out of one pack of wolves, especially the carawolves that attacked the farmers, only 3/10s of them are out at a time. So maybe something is disturbing them. Ill check it out when I leave here" I said.

"Oh thank you miss" he said. I went back to talk to Felon and ask him about what happened.

"Excuse me, Felon. Do you mind if I ask you something?" I said.

"Sure, I don't mind" he said.

"What happened over the last year? You look distressed and your mayor said something had happened." I said.

"My village was slaughtered by the Mordanes. Their general thought we were moonblood sympathizers.I was the only survivor. My parents had already died to them not a week before. And my sister went missing that night." He said. And he wouldn't speak of it more. I could understand why.

I fixed the problem with the wolves. There was a magical creature not far out of town that was controlling the beasts. It was a corrupted being. After I almost killed it, I talked it out of corruption and it understood the error of its ways.


End file.
